


As If I Care

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: I guess that's it lmao, IT'S SO HARD NOT TO TYPE 'MILES MILLIGAN' SORRY IF I FUCK UP OCCASIONALLY, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, can u marry the concept of someone else's relationship bc look at this shit right here, triles, uhhh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i blame micah 100%</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If I Care

Kissing Tristan is like… No, I can’t describe it.  Breathless but like I’m breathing pure oxygen and always will be.  It’s like my mind is silent but I’m still going insane.  I don’t even know if I’m kissing him well, just that his beautiful lips are mine for just this moment, he’s close to me, he wants to be close to me, he wants me, he could be doing anything in the world but he’s sliding his tongue against mine.

He likes to pull me in by my shoulders but not so much by my neck, not like everyone else.  Other people have this fascination with my neck but he, he… He only gives me hickeys on my hips, or along my collarbone.  I was never one for hickeys, I didn’t get the appeal of people smirking at you the next day, waiting for it to fade, having to pretend it’s hot when I would prefer the person’s mouth to be in other places… But Tristan’s teeth biting down, leaving indents, his tongue darting out onto my skin, mouth sucking hard like magic, marking me with constellations and infinities, colours like sunsets, bruises that I take photos of and flick through on my phone when I miss him, that explains it. 

Once he was in a chair, I was sitting on him, fucking him, or I guess he was fucking me, I don’t know how to say I was taking his cock without sounding too pornographic because it wasn’t - we were definitely making love - anyway, he pulled me closer so his forehead rested on my chest and he was breathing hot right onto my skin (and he now knows I fucking love that).  He wrapped his arm around my waist and dug his nails into my hip and made this gorgeous breathy drawn out “uh” sound and I will never forget how sexy that was, how even though he’d already sucked me off it still made my cock twitch, I wanted more, I wanted to hear him moan like I do when I can’t stop it or control it, and god, he knew, he must have seen it in my eyes or something because he kept moaning and whining my name.  I can never explain what I felt.  Needed?  Resourceful?  Something like that.  As if without me he’d never be feeling as good.  I hope.  I could be terrible, I could be unappealing as all hell when we fuck but if I am, he’s good at faking it, good at making me feel like the most irresistible person ever to have lived. 

I have to admit, he can last far longer than me when he needs to but he often doesn’t, even though I know if he holds off it feels so much better.  He says he doesn’t want me to get tired.  Ha!  As if I care about my jaw locking or not being able to walk.  I want to feel him for days;  I want to give him better.  I want the best for him and he won’t let me give it to him!  It’s infuriating.  I say I can pick him up in the morning and he tells me not to because it’s three minutes out of my way.  But I don’t care, I argue, I want that extra time with him, I want to pull over for no other reason than to kiss him for one moment, or forever.  People have been unwilling to go the extra mile for him his whole life;  now he can’t adjust to it.  Maybe he doesn’t want to.  I know he likes to be independent.  But isn’t it a win-win situation for me to have sore muscles just so he can cum harder?  I like that reminder of him, from the second I wake up it hurts and I’m happy before I even make the mental connection.  I don’t know what my point is.  Probably just that I love fucking Tristan Milligan.  Wait, no, I love when Tristan Milligan fucks me.


End file.
